


The Confession of Bloodied Hands

by Raccoonclubhouse



Category: Frankenstein - Mary Shelley
Genre: AaAaaGhH, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Character Study, Elizabeths POV, Oneshot, Victor and Elizabeth are only siblings, also, and nothing more, in this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-10
Updated: 2020-04-10
Packaged: 2021-03-01 18:54:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,191
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23571934
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Raccoonclubhouse/pseuds/Raccoonclubhouse
Summary: If Victor had mustered the courage to speak out that one piece of evidence stuck on his tongue that's got him so certain with Justines  innocence,what would have happened?
Comments: 9
Kudos: 19





	The Confession of Bloodied Hands

Within a measly night,my once obscured view that I had so fondly placed upon the world and its serenity was cruelly obstructed by a crushing reality. This view that the world is possessed wholly of loving things,that all who appear gentle and kind in heart are not deceivers ,has been disproved by none other then who I'd concluded to be the epitome of all that is benevolent and good natured. Justine,who I have only regarded to be that of my closest and most treasured friend,who provided no hesistance in showing her affections;She,as so potently that she had demonstrated this nature,is the one to tear away what I now see to be a foolish philosophy. I cannot come to the blatant and gruelling reality that she would take on such a darkly and inhumane task,yet she now stands trial before us,for the coldblooded and grim murder of my youngest brother.

I had been certain that she viewed the boy as her son,with the care she had so gracefully put upon him that could only be from someone as close as a mother. She is the one to take his life,and for the mere motivation of a little locket. I will curse myself to the dying breath for indulging in such a mindless request. If I could go back to what could only be a few days prior whilst he still resided amougst the living,and deny him of his pesky request to give him the locket. I would do so even if the trade would lead me to a lifetime of suffering objected solely to myself.

Yet,there is a present,even if ever scarce ,possibilty I cling to provided by Victor. This would both spare my outlook from a grim truth ,and the life of my dearest friend Justine. Victor, though he struggles to put the reason to spoken words,has ever so passionately told to me that Justine is guaranteed to be innocent. 

I admit,I hold a hint of skepticism to this.Both due to his increasingly declining sense of mind and the peculiar hesistance he shows whenever I ask of him what evidence he possesses. Despite this,I cannot help but adopt the same reasoning, as flimsy as a belief it may be.

Now,that Justines day of judgement falls upon her and the last chance to preserve her livelihood arises. We sit in the very room in which she will be judged,I hope that whatever information he retains that has led him to such strong belief in Justines innocence is brought forth. 

After a few retorts of my own in favor of Justine,i sit myself uncomfortably. I feel unable to settle myself to a relaxed position whilst I am overwhelmed with an oncoming nerve.  
My eyes now fall upon Victor,yet he does not speak. He seems to want to,however,I see in the way his gaze darts upon the ground ,his own eyes as glassy as mine,and how he seems to frequently clench and unclench his fist in repeated motion. A habit he frequented when wrought with some form of anxiety. He wanted to speak,I could easily notice in his inner struggles,but I could not also brush past the realization of how unbelievably sickly and distant he appeared all the same. It was not long before that Victor was overtaken with a fever blatantly understated by Clerval that had likely blurred all his logical senses.  
I pushed back this thought,as with it brought the possibility that I relied on the words of a madman,  
that Victor was a madman,succumbed to his ever descending mind.  
This train of thought riled against me to linger and fester within my reasoning,but I could not confront it. Whether it be from addressing a darker truth,or that it was no more then an obsessive worry,I would not decide.  
I simply waited further for his words to come out, and the trial nearly played out entirely before I heard a barely there yet long awaited mumble.  
It merely qualified to anything above the volume of a whisper,rendering it indistinguishable, and the language throughout his body appeared only more overtaken with a lack of confidence, but he had spoken. I was ever so grateful  
"Had you something to say,Victor?"  
The judge questioned ,having taken notice as his voice as quiet as it had rung.  
"It cant be her,I guarantee that she has never partaken in such an act! And I can provide you with undeniable proof,I witnessed..I saw ah.."  
Victor trailed off once more,his voice barely raising in level then his previous comment. The whole manner in which his body was contorted had reminded me of a child in the midst of being disciplined.  
"A demon!" He bursted abruptly "A demon,before I had made my way here from Ingolstadt, I witnessed something- something that was not of man- lingering amougst the brinks of Geneva ,where the body had.."  
The entire room had been utterly enveloped by a silence,all of us overtaken by a shared sense of bewilderment projected onto Victor, accompanied by this,I felt a sense of dread sink in my stomach. My previous thought came to mind.  
The judge scowled at him,a face that has not known the expression of sympathy.  
"What do you speak of,are you mad or have you just been taken by a desperation that leads you to grab at only the wildest of excuses? You weren't even present for the taking of that young boys life,thus you shouldn't even find reason to render yourself to speak. You only make yourself a fool by coming to such otherworldly conclusions."  
"-No!" Victors voice rose again,frustrated and pained,with the quiet every other resident in the room already had,his tone only echoed through its walls. I could see something ignite within him that only went to prove he had entirely believed everything in which he had spoken, indulged the entirety of himself within what absurd nature could only be concluded as delusion.  
"I swear by my word to my dying breath! I m- I saw some form of a malevolent being,one that only demonstrated malice in his looks.. he had too- he had to have- he was the one to have taken the life of my brother! If you do not believe my word,I can lead you to him!"  
The sharp pang of the gavel against its wooden plate moved to hault Victor in his maddened ramblings,but he neglected to stop.  
"It had to have taken him! It gave me a glare as if it knew what it had done. "  
"Quiet! I'll have to remove you if this keeps on-"  
"-That being had taken William,not Justine! I cant cower further from the fact-please,please!"  
"Boy,you've lost yourself!"  
With every proceeding second,he became furtherly infatuated with his beliefs. Standing what could only be a few feet from where he resided,I was given the closest view to his rapid spiralling. His entire structure was huddled within himself,his stare wild and reeked of a deep terror. As if the creature he claimed to had laid witness stood before him,as if he struggled with a deeper confession that only furthered in defining his loss of sanity.  
"I had been the killer to William! I tampered with that in which shouldn't be,a creation that rivals the power of god- I created it- I created that creature! It took him! I know it did! It's my fault,not Justine, please!"  
His figmention of an act he had committed in no other but the confines of his own head had struck his entire self to a horror that made him crumble before the jury and flush his skin with a demeanor that managed to be paler then it had already been before. My entire reliance on his statement-and any chance that his inner self was still sound despite the tragedies that had befallen us- they had been brutally extinguished before me.

"Victor." I moved to quell him with comfort; I could see,although Ernest was somewhat distant from him,had been maneuvering himself bewteen the awestruck crowds to do what I reckon was the same.

Before I could even manage to rest a hand to his quivering shoulder, officers had been summoned over to remove him by the Judges request,grown tired of his racket. I watched,haulted and frozen in my posture.

I may be deemed a coward in my future reflections not to move,to preserve another from being taken from me,as damaged as they were. I could no longer reason against the sense that this was in the best wishes

I stood,unmoving,my vision further clouded as I looked upon this morbid display. A thrashing and convulsing madman,this person with whom I spent a bulk of my life with in tranquility as family,I now could not recognize him,as I had come to the fact he himself could not come to recognize reality.  
"I confess!" He sobbed estatic ,his feet scratching against the floorboards as he struggled and fought against their grips to further his nonsensical protests  
"That I have done something unforgivable! I created a creature,a demon I knew to be the moment I had gazed upon it. It has taken my brother- his blood is on my hands! Do not let Justine be my second victim! I beg of you!"  
Ernest motioned to interject himself bewteen the officers,in the midst of the utter chaos,it had taken a moment to process that he was making a faulty reach for Victor,as if to pry him away from their grips,and it took yet a moment longer for me to force myself into action and enable Victor's removal from trial.  
Ernest would despise me for this once this had settled,but in the moment I had thought it to be for the better, in a swift motion I yanked Ernest away,and to my surprise and partial relief he hadnt acted further. He simply had turned towards me and wept.  
Victor spoke no more of a supposed demon,nor his part in its creation,or perhaps they had become impossible to differentiate bewteen his inconsolable wailing and amougst his lashing about,all the way committed to his stubborn refusal to go down.  
The door slammed, Victor continued his maddened pleas in the halls. I did not follow,though the urge provoked me,I only remained still,indulging in the same feeling of shock that had consumed the room,shared amougst both those who deemed Justine guilty and innocent in their strongest regards.  
I hadnt found this shift unpredicted,though to lay witness to it was no easier with this suspected revelation

Clerval had hidden much on Victor's state of mind as I had come to suspect,he must have long had his entire self fallen to that nervous fever.

I come to remorsefully ponder upon how Victor had fallen to this state.  
Those many years he had utterly disregarded his care, and even held an unfathomably evident yet unspoken spite for his own self,a dangerous detail that had been noted yet never acted further upon.  
How he let himself be a vessel to his workings and no more.  
Sacrificing his self in the sake of obtaining perfection in his scientific endeavors was his sole dedication. Unsupervised it must have flourished,and with every further tragedy evoked upon him within this already withered state,destroyed him,and what remains is a mourning madman.It was no wonder he had so openly partaken in such miserably unrealistic conclusions.

I cannot shake the flowing streams of thoughts now awoken within me,trying to sort out Victor's utter loss of self,yet as all things do in time,the silence upon the room had discontinued,and the trial proceeded. 

I no longer moved to justify whom I once considered was my dear Justine,only sat rendered mute.The trial had painstakingly drawn onwards,any evidence preserving herself had been entirely slim ,only coming of the same disbelief that accompanied my naivety,that this caring woman would ever inact such a coldblooded crime. With Victor's madness,that naivety had finally come to rest.

Justine was a murderer,and Victor was mad.  
The weight of these facts towered over me throughout the remainder of the trial. A serene,yet miserable nothing overtook me,and I watched with a flat face as the jury muttered amougst themselves and Ernests gaze switched bewteen the mourning Justine and the door Victor had so frantically clawed and pried himself at so shortly ago. His eyes watered,blatantly distraught,though recent events had pushed me to come to an unbareable sense that rendered me to shut off,and I remained seemingly unmoved. I had lost the life of one of my brothers,the mind of another,and my dearest most beloved friend Justine

The gavel met its wooden plate once more.

"Guilty!"

**Author's Note:**

> If after I post this my english teacher reveals were gonna do creative writing for the final Frankenstein assignment, I'm gonna ascend  
> Btw thank u to @plantmayo on tumblr for helping me w the title!


End file.
